


House Unity Candles

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus is responsible for Severus' gift in the Super Secret present exchange his first year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Unity Candles

It was Severus' first year teaching and he was not yet secure in his position, despite the vows he had sworn to Dumbledore. Apparently part of the obligatory camaraderie at Yuletide was partaking in the jollity of the Headmaster's Super Secret Present exchange.

The brightly coloured bags, topped with fluffy tissue paper enticingly crowded one of the festooned end tables while they all sipped tea and nibbled cakes and sweets.

"Lemon, and sugar, just as you like it." His blue eyes twinkled at Severus as he poured.

He was shy and took the last bag left. It was red and yellow candles. "Gryffindor!" the Headmaster cooed. "A tribute to House unity."

Severus was socially nudged into a compliment. "There is... er... a spiderweb pattern. Spiders... er... kill noxious insects."

"Light it! Light it! Lets see it all lit up!" came the chorus.

Obediently he did so with a soft reluctant, "Fuego."


End file.
